Ferry Port Landing Misfits
by grimmluver
Summary: The kids start a band. Chaos is bound to happen.
1. Fences and Persuasion

**Yo! This something I thought up randomly. Hope you enjoy. First FanFic.**

Sabrina, Puck, Red, and Daphne were BORED. It was a mega hot day. Daphne came into the living room, where the others were. She announced, "Lets start a band!" "You know, marshmallow, that's not the worst idea," Puck said. "I'm honored," said mentioned marshmallow. "I'm for it," said Sabrina, getting up from the couch. "Red?" asked Daphne. "Umm, not really", was her answer. "Oh," Daphne said. But then she brightened. "Puck, Sabrina come here!" she whispered furiously. "I have an idea!"

Their first gig was that night, at the Blue Plate Special. Sabrina was lead singer, Daphne drums, and Puck guitar. "Hey, guys! It's me, Sabrina Grimm. We are here to convince our little red friend," she winked at Red, "to join our little group of misfits. Speaking of misfits, please get ready for The Ferryport Landing Misfits!" The diner shook with applause. Sabrina piped up, "Now remenber, we own none of the songs. M'kay? Good."

Fences Paramore

I'm sitting in a roomMade up of only big white wallsAnd in the hallsThere are people looking throughThe window in the doorThey know exactly what we're here forDon't look up just let them thinkThere's no place else you'd rather beYou're always on displayFor everyone to watch and learn fromDon't you know by nowYou can't turn backBecause this road is all you'll ever haveAnd it's obvious that you're dying, dyingJust living proof that the camera's lyingAnd oh, oh open wideCause this is your night, so smileCause you'll go out in styleYou'll go out in styleIf you let me I couldI'd show you how to build your fencesSet restrictionsSeparate from the worldThe constant battle that you hate to fightJust blame the limelightDon't look up just let them thinkThere's no place else you'd rather be and nowYou can't turn backBecause this road is all you'll ever haveAnd it's obvious that you're dying, dyingJust living proof that the camera's lyingAnd oh, oh open wideCause this is your night, so smileYeah, yeah you're asking for itWith every breath that you breathe inJust breathe it inYeah, yeah well you're just a messYou do all this big talkingSo now let's see you walk inI said let's see you walk inYeah, yeah well you're just a messYou do all this big talkingSo now let's see you walk inI said let's see you walk inand it's obvious that you're dying, dyingJust living proof that the camera's lyingAnd oh, oh open wideYeah oh, oh open wideYeah oh, oh open wideCause you'll go out in styleYou'll go out in style

Once again, the diner shook with applause. Sabrina saw Red smiling at them. She announced "We need some time to uhhh… talk with our officials. Yeah. Lets go with that." Puck shook his head in disbelief, but followed her backstage anyway. Red was already there, with a worried expression on her face. "You guys were great! But I've been thinking, there are no more positions." Sabrina laughed. "I've been thinking too. You will be on drums, Daphne on guitar, Puck on base, and me lead singing." she said. Puck interrupted with "But I should be lead singer! I'm obviously…" but with a death glare (courtesy of Sabrina), he shut up. Red panicked. "What song are we going to do next?"

'


	2. Price Tag and Monkeys

Next chappie! Yayz!

LyricLingo I !

"Oh gosh, your right. We are _so _screwed," said Sabrina worriedly. Then she brightened up

"We can do that song from the radio!" she bubbled happily. Yes you heard me correctly she _bubbled. _Yeah.

"What song?" asked Puck, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"You know, the one that was like checkout or, store or…" she then exclaimed "Wait! I remember now! Price Tag, by Jesse J. and B.o.B," she had a smile of triumph on her face. "Puck could rap!" she yelled happily. Everyone agreed that was their best bet, considering that every one knew it from the radio.

"Yo, so anyone know of a little song called Price Tag? I think you'll like it!"

Seems like everybody's got a price,I wonder how they sleep at the sale comes first,And the truth comes second,Just stop, for a minute andSmileWhy is everybody so serious!Acting so damn mysteriousYou got your shades on your eyesAnd your heels so highThat you can't even have a good time.[Pre-chorus]Everybody look to their left (yeah)Everybody look to their right (ha)Can you feel that (yeah)We're paying with love tonight[Chorus]It's not about the money, money, moneyWe don't need your money, money, moneyWe just wanna make the world dance,Forget about the Price TagAin't about the (uh) Cha-Ching about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-BlingWanna make the world dance,Forget about the Price !We need to take it back in time,When music made us all UNITE!And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,Am I the only one gettin'... tired?Why is everybody so obsessed?Money can't buy us happinessCan we all slow down and enjoy right nowGuarantee we'll be feeling Alright.[Pre-chorus]Everybody look to their left (yeah)Everybody look to their right (ha)Can you feel that (yeah)We're paying with love tonight[Chorus]It's not about the money, money, moneyWe don't need your money, money, moneyWe just wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tagAin't about the (uh) Cha-Ching about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-BlingWanna make the world dance,Forget about the Price Tag.[B.o.B]Yeah yeahwell, keep the price tagand take the cash backjust give me six strings and a half you can keep the carsleave me the garageand all I..yes all I need are keys and guitarsand guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Marsyes we leaving across these undefeatable oddsits like this man, you can't put a price on the lifewe do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice everynightso we aint gon stumble and fall neverwaiting to see, a sign of defeat uh uhso we gon keep everyone moving their feetso bring back the beat and everybody singit's not about...[Chorus]It's not about the money, money, moneyWe don't need your money, money, moneyWe just wanna make the world dance,Forget about the Price TagAin't about the (uh) Cha-Ching about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-BlingWanna make the world dance,Forget about the Price 's not about the money, money, moneyWe don't need your money, money, moneyWe just wanna make the world dance,Forget about the Price TagAin't about the (uh) Cha-Ching about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-BlingWanna make the world dance,Forget about the Price , yeahOo-ooohForget about the price tag

_Whoa._ Didn't know people could applaud that loudly. I think my eardrums want to murder me. Again. Shiz. Oh well. Anyhoozle, **[A/N Bubblegumshoes gave me that one!] **everyone clapped. _Loudly. _I think I mentioned that already. Sabrina smiled [Two in one day! Whoa. New record] and took a bow. The others followed pursuit. When the entourage went backstage Red practically yelled "WE WERE A HIT! WE WERE A HIT! WOOHOO! WOOHOO! I'M A MONKEY! I'M A MONKEY! VICTORY DANCE! VICTORY DANCE!" Sabrina just stared. But really, who can blame her? Do I see a raised hand? *Sees raised hand. Slaps herself repeatedly into unconsciousness. Indicates end of chapter. JUST KIDDING!* "What?" asked a "innocent" Red. "Well first of all, a monkey? Is that really necessary? And second of all, I TOTALLY SECOND THAT NOTION! WHO'S WITH ME HERE!" Everyone started doing random victory dances. In fact, they were so random, I feel I must join them. *Joins. Actually indicates end of chapter*

**Wow. That was random. But I felt that needed to be a **_**little **_**immature before they get offered a-I HAVE SAID TOO MUCH! But I promise you this; THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE AWESOME! T'WILL BE THE AWESOMEST CHAPTER IN MY BEDROOM! Yeah, I'm excited for it. Be afraid. **_**very afraid… **_

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Will the kids get their chances to be big stars? Will here be Puckabrina? WILL I EVER GET PAST SINGLE DIGIT REVIEWS? Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
